


After.

by tastyeclairr



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #PTSD, #angst, #he speaks, #links not a doormat, #smol chirren, #what did you expect tbh, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyeclairr/pseuds/tastyeclairr
Summary: After the Calamity, Zelda invites her broken hero to a celebration for the end of the Calamity, getting to know him and his struggle.*angst ensues*





	After.

Link picked at his food. He knew he couldn’t belong in a place like this. Even as the former personal knight of the throne’s heir, he shuffled in his seat none the less.  
The princess had thrown a massive gala and dinner to celebrate the fall of the Calamity, and of course, Link was invited. 

After the Calamity, Link had returned to his humble cottage in Hateno, among his people and family. Even though he had no blood family left, the residents of Hateno were like one big family. Everyone shared their goods and services, in return for someone else’s. Link loved the serenity and calmness of the village, along with the homely feeling of his hometown.

Here, Hyrule Castle felt like a luxurious prison.  
Though he was only staying for a week, it felt like an eternity to Link.

The Calamity felt like a halt. After his death, after returning the kingdom to its previous state, after restoring the castle, Link felt as though all his deeds to the Royal Family were done, and that he had no need to stay at the castle. Still, the princess sent for him to come back.

The table was full of important people. Rulers from other kingdoms had come across the seas to congratulate the princess on her hard work during the Calamity. Very few spoke anything of the Hero beside her. The princess acknowledged this and subtly smiled at him. This caught him off guard, and he only squirmed more.

‘Hero!’ A young princess from a different kingdom called out across the table. Her father gave her a scolding look and Link jumped. ‘What did you do in all of this? Did you help the princess? Or did you slack off?’ 

The young girl cackled and Link looked at Hyrule’s own princess. 

‘It’s- a l-long story,’ he said, then went back to rubbing his hands together.

‘Do tell!’ The girl rested her chin on her hand and stared at him. She didn’t look that much older than 13. 

Link felt intimidated and thought he was going to cry. He blinked back tears and looked down. Zelda looked at him somberly, and squeezed his hand under the table, making Link even more frightened. He just wished he could spend some time alone, or with Zelda.

‘Well?!’ The girl yelled at him and slammed her fist against the table.

Link put his face in his hands and scooted ever so closer to Zelda. She looked shocked and gave the girl a death-stare. 

‘Some hero.’ She scoffed. Link’s heart was pounding.

‘Excuse me, dear guests,’ Zelda stood and the table grew silent, attentively listening to the princess. ‘Due to certain unfortunate matters, I will be retreating outside with two guests. Please, feel free to continue eating and chatting while we are gone.

The crowd nodded and Zelda walked over to the young girl. She signalled for her to go with her. The princess obliged and they began to walk off.

‘Link, please wait here. I will come to collect you after a chat.’ 

Link nodded meekly and began eating his food. The princesses exited the room and the father of the girl spoke up.

‘Hero, I’m so sorry for Rinku,’ he said. ‘She does not know how to behave in these situations. This is her first event. Please forgive her and me.’

Link looked up from his hands and smiled at the king.

‘It’s a-all well,’ he said. ‘Y-You’d be surp-prised how often I-I get it.’

‘Thank you.’

Zelda returned and tapped Link on the shoulder. He snapped his head around and she nodded. He rose from his seat and followed the princess out.

‘Rinku, you can go back now,’ she smiled and Rinku ran back. 

‘Thank you,’ Rinku said as she ran by.

After Rinku had left, they sat on the step outside the castle. 

‘You okay?’ The princess smiled comfortingly at him.

‘Me?’ Link wrapped his arms around himself, confining his space to himself. The princess nodded. ‘I’m- fine.’ 

He looked at the back of his hand.

‘I missed you,’ she said. ‘An hour usually isn’t enough after you haven’t seen someone for one hundred years.’

‘I- thank you, Princess,’ he said. ‘But I really can’t accept that. My time with the royal family is done. You’re the princess, and I’m simply your subject.’

‘But, you helped save Hyrule! You’re more than just a subject,’ Zelda frowned.

‘We all helped, every single one of us. If we are all more than subjects because of that, we still remain subjects,’ Link said. ‘Just the bar of expectancy raised a little higher.’

‘I guess you’re right, but you know what I mean,’ Zelda said. ‘You did more than any of us.’

‘Really, I’m flattered, but I legally can’t be anything more,’ he said. ‘I take residence in Hateno. I’m just another Hylian now. It sounds dull, but it’s true.’

‘I’m the Monarch, I can change that,’ the princess argued, desperate to find a way to explain a reason why she could spend more time with him. ‘But, I respect you. I just have one wish.’

‘And what would that be, Princess?’ Link looked at her, eyes full of curiosity.

‘I want one day,’ she looked at the sky. ‘I wish for one day where life is like what it used to be. Just us, walking around, discovering new things. Just like old times.’

‘Out of all your wishes?’

‘I did miss you, a lot,’ Zelda said. ‘More than I thought I would.’

Link looked down, considering spending a day with her. Sure, he wanted to with all of his heart, but what would his people say? What would her people say? He had no duty to her, it would be purely because she wanted to see him.

‘I- nevermind,’ he said. ‘The kingdom would slap me for it.’

‘Nobody’s here, say what you wish.’ 

She badly wanted to pat his shoulder, give him a comforting hug, or anything to make him feel better, but she knew what would happen then.

‘I’d hate to admit, but I missed you too,’ he sighed. ‘During my recovery, I felt a strange longing to see you. Even though I didn’t know who you were, it was like Hylia instilled a desire to see you.’

He fidgeted with his sleeve.

‘I don’t think that counts though,’ Link laughed.

‘It saddened me that you couldn’t remember the fun we had,’ Zelda said. ‘I wanted to escape Ganon’s jaws and give you a big hug, if I’m going to be completely honest.’

At the thought of a hug’s warmth, Link began to shiver in the winter cold.

‘I probably needed it,’ he said. ‘It’s freezing!’

Zelda laughed, but she was saddened by the thought of how broken her hero must be. 

It must be a lot to carry, death. Poor guy, I just want to give him a big hug, Zelda thought.

‘Are you doing well? Are you recovering okay?’ She knew she sounded like a mother. ‘You must carry a burden.’

‘I’m getting there,’ Link said. ‘It’s hard, considering my people know nothing of what it’s like, they don’t know how to help.’

‘Just know I’m here,’ Zelda patted his knee, trying to comfort him. He jumped.

‘T-Thank you,’Link relaxed a little, trying to convince himself that there was no pressure and that she was just trying to help. ‘I’m sorry, I’m just so stressed. I don’t mean to reject your help, it must seem-’

‘It’s okay, I understand,’ Zelda smiled. ‘Go at your own pace.’

‘I wish I had someone as understanding as you,’ Link frowned. ‘Hateno is dry of that sort of people.’

Why not let it be me? Zelda wondered.

‘I’m sure there’s someone that could help you,’ she said.

‘I’m cold,’ Link stated, huddling into himself. He considered going closer to the princess. 

Purely for warmth. Purely for warmth. I can’t do this. This is too hard. She’s too nice. I’m coming off as mean. She thinks I hate her. I have to do something. I can’t just ignore her after everything she’s done to help me, Link thought.

Link bullied himself into shuffling closer to the princess. 

He regretted it immediately, but he couldn’t move away, that would come off as weird. However, the princess said nothing and simply moved a little closer. Link felt warmer already.

‘You really are cold!’ Zelda panicked at how cold to touch he was. ‘I need to get you something! Unless you want to go inside, but if you want to stay out here, you need a jumper or a blanket! You’re freezing!’

Zelda jumped up and went to go grab a blanket.

‘No, no! It’s fine, I don’t need anything! Don’t get up!’ Link frantically tried to get her to sit down. He didn’t want royalty to fetch him a simple blanket.

‘No, I’m getting you something warm,’ she said, and before he could argue, she was gone.

Link began to think again.

Oh no, she thinks I’m weak. I can’t let her do that, yet also I can’t talk back to her, she’s my monarch. Oh no. No. No. I’ve met a dilemma. I don’t need it, do I? I do. But, I could have gotten it. No, I would’ve had to go through her stuff. No, I can’t do that. I see no way out of this. Maybe I should leave. No, she would come back and I would be gone. Maybe I’ll leave in the night. No, I can’t do that, that’s-

‘My fluffiest one!’ He felt the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He could’ve sworn she hugged him too. Link felt his body relax, his muscles become loose with the sudden cosines. 

She sat right up next to him, shoulders touching. He tensed.

‘I can’t take this, Princess,’ Link said. ‘It’s yours, and it’s too comfortable.’

‘I’m glad you like it!’

‘No, I can’t- I can’t,’ Link sobbed into his arms, frustrated.

‘Link! Don’t cry,’ Zelda tried to help him, without touching him. ‘It’s fine, you can wear it! I don’t mind!’

Link got up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, then ran into the castle, overwhelmed. Zelda crept in, trying not to upset him further.

‘I-I’m sorry, Princess.’ He wiped his eyes hastily. She frowned and finally wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in the warmth of her and the blanket. 

This time, Link didn’t reject, he whimpered softly. Eventually, he gave in and wrapped his arms around her neck, his face buried into the softness of her blanket. Zelda stroked his hair, humming softly. They stayed like this for a while, until Link pulled back.

‘Thank you, Princess, I feel a lot better.’

‘I’m glad I could help, even if it meant simply giving you a hug,’ she smiled at him.

‘A little hug goes a long way,’ he laughed to himself.

‘Do you want to go back in?’ Zelda said.

‘What about the blanket, about my face,’ Link wiped his eyes once more. 

‘I’ll put this away, then we’ll go to the bathroom and get you washed up,’ Zelda balled up the blanket and lead Link to her room. 

She spread the blanket neatly on the end of her bed, then moved to her ensuite. She grabbed a cloth from her rack and run it under the water. She rung it out and handed it to him.

‘Here,’ Zelda said. Link took the cloth and gently wiped his eyes. He then washed the towel thoroughly under the water. ‘It’s okay, you don’t need to wash it.’

‘But it’s yours, you don’t want other people on it if that makes sense,’ Link was struggling to word it.

‘I know what you mean, but it’s fine, really.’

Link submissively turned the tap off and rung it out. He then placed it delicately on the rack. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s okay, you have no need to treat me like royalty,’ she smiled. ‘You’re my friend.’

‘I am?’ Link couldn’t deny that he longed to be someone’s friend.

‘Of course!’ She grinned at him. He tried not to cry, but he let one fall. He immediately wiped it away.

‘Should we go back in?’ Link looked at the door. 

The guests were probably worried or suspicious. Zelda nodded and let her hand fall. They walked back, Link trailing slightly behind. Link pulled out Zelda’s chair for her and waited for her to be seated before sitting down himself.

‘Where did you go?’ said a young prince.

‘He wasn’t feeling well, so I took him outside for fresh air,’ she said. 

‘Such kindness,’ the same prince said. ‘I admire people who take time to help others.’

Zelda nodded a thank you, then turned to Link.

‘Do you think he’s implying something?’ Zelda whispered. Link nodded. 

‘You in the same boat as me?’ Link whispered back. Zelda giggled. ‘Just let him know you’re over a hundred years old. That should get him.’ 

Zelda laughed, this time out loud. Link stifled a laugh, as to not take attention. The guests stared at the princess but soon laughed out of confusion. Link snickered a little and looked at her. She looked so happy.

The laughter died down and people started conversations. The table felt more friendly and casual after that. Nobody was staring at them, it was like a huge table of friends.

‘I’m not that funny,’ Link joked. She elbowed him playfully. ‘Hey!’

They both had a little laugh, knowing all well that it was disrespectful. He could feel people’s eyes on him, so he looked back at his plate. After everyone had finished their final course, Zelda got up to make an announcement.

‘As you already know, the ceremony is taking place soon. If you could please make your way to your chamber and get ready, that would be great,’ she said, motioning towards the chambers. 

The guests started filing out, and Link got up to leave. Zelda tapped him on the shoulder. He turned quickly, thinking it was one of the guests, but was relieved when he saw it was her.

‘It’s going to be okay,’ she said. Link was so grateful for what she had done to help him. 

‘Okay,’ he said, and this time he believed it.


End file.
